


Study Sessions

by trinketries



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinketries/pseuds/trinketries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not as though this is the first time a classmate asked Sunggyu to help them study; almost weekly throughout high school he and his friends would get together to do homework, and most of the time Sunggyu was the one leading their discussions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Sessions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **au!summer 2012** for [dimple town](http://dimpletown.livejournal.com/).

It's not as though this is the first time a classmate asked Sunggyu to help them study; almost weekly throughout high school he and his friends would get together to do homework, and most of the time Sunggyu was the one leading their discussions.

(Granted, their meetings only took place because there was absolutely nothing else to do during the time between last period and the basketball game, but at least Sunggyu can say that he was directing his energy toward something productive.)

Sunggyu likes to think of himself as a good student. He's determined and hard-working and always turns in work that he can feel confident about. He's one of the few students who (generally) pay attention during lectures and keep (decent) notes. As a result, he's proud to say that he has a pretty good grasp on material in all of his courses. And as much as that helps him with test-taking, he knows that actually taking on the role of a teacher is one of the best ways to learn.

This is the problem: working with other people means _working with other people,_ and even though it's usually not too big of an issue... sometimes "other people" includes Nam Woohyun.

"But when am I ever going to measure things by moles in real life?" Woohyun asks. He stretches his arms across the table; Sunggyu can hear his joints pop. "Why can't they just use grams like normal people?"

Sunggyu understands the importance of being patient when teaching others. Not everybody learns at the same speed or in the same way, and he can respect that.

However, there are learning differences, and then there is being irritating just to be irritating.

So Sunggyu gives up on taking a traditional approach and settles for something a bit more unorthodox. He shoves his textbook into Woohyun's arms and says, "Fine. This isn't real life. This is chemistry. And you need to pass chemistry to get to real life. So you are going to learn about moles, or you are going to find another tutor willing to throw away their time."


End file.
